Frozen
by KokoDee
Summary: Finn is forced to play out the part as the hopeless damsel in distress when he is captured by an unfamiliar frozen enemy. Sort of IceQueen/Finn but mostly Marshall/Finn.


**So a lovely person, who went by the name "Bottled Up", suggested that I should have Ice Queen meet Finn.**

**So here we go!**

**It's kind of like a late Christmas, early New Years Eve present.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A enraged scream, followed by the sound of shoe slaming against ice, echoed throught the prison hallway.

Finn the human, currently locked in a cell made of diamond hard ice, grunted as the force of his kicks knocked him back, causing him to stumble. This ice was just too hard. But he couldn't give up just yet.

The blonde boy wasn't exactly sure how he even got into this mess. He and his best friend-slash-bro-slash-homie, Jake, had been fighting some huge snow monster, when Finn had been struck from behind. Atleast, that's what he remembered. Everything was still a little foggy, but a searing headache had left him to believe that he had been hit in the back of the head, knocking him out. That would make sense, right?

Anyway, the human woke up in this cell. He was a little cut up and bruised, but nothing too bad. Unfortunately, his backpack and sword was missing, along with a shoe. And he certainly didn't have any warm clothes, for he was in his signature blue shirt and shorts. Which just happened to be making the cold that much worse.

Letting out another yell, he kicked at one of the cell bars again, repeating the action many times. If he could just break the bar, he could slip out and he'd be home free...

Another kick. Finn suspected the Ice King was behind this. Who else could construct a cell out of ice like this? Though, it did seem a little more... advanced. Like more time was spent on it. It was a much stronger compartment than anything the Ice King could come up with... and the torched with blue fire and red rubies engraved in the walls gave it a much more elegant feel. But, again, who else could do this besides the crazy old loon?

The boy gave it one last hit before grabbing ahold of the bars and desperately trying to shake them in anger. Too. Strong.

Tugging on his white hat, Finn groaned. Tusseled blonde hair peeped out of the white fluff and a bit of blood was splattered on it. How long had he been here? Any wounds he might have had seemed to already be completely scabbed over and his stomach growled in hunger. The boy prayed he hadn't been captured for too long.

And what about Jake. Where was he? If he was badly hurt and Finn wasn't there to help him, Finn would never forgive himself.

Rage shone in the boy's crystal blue eyes as he tried to tug on the bars again, ignoring the numbing cold they caused.

"Ice King!" the human screamed. "This isn't funny! Get down here and face me like a man! You coward!"

Finn froze as he heard a loud bang come from down the hall. Staring down it, he saw two large, snow creatures covered in icey armor march down the hall, towards the human. The two stopped right in front of his cell.

"The Ice Queen requests your presence," the first one boomed as the other began unlocking his cell.

Finn stared at them, uncomprehendingly. Ice Queen? Oh... oh no.

It... it couldn't be, right?

Fionna would've told him.

She would've told him if Ice King had a counter part.

Right?

Well, Finn wasn't sticking around to find out.

As soon as the cell door swung open, Finn jumped on the first monster. Using his legs to push himself up, he sat on the creature's head. The other monster grabbed for the human, but Finn jumped off the creature and hit the ground running. The snow creatures tried to run after him, but he was too fast and their heavy armor slowed them down.

A fresh adrenaline rush washed over the blonde boy and he sprinted down halls and up a long stair case.

He hadn't even been free for two minutes when a loud horn boomed throughout the corridors and a voice yelled, "THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

_Crud!_ Finn's mind hissed as he scrambled down the hallway. He went to turn the next corner, but he stopped short when he saw two snow creatures coming his way. "Ack!" he cried as he started running back the way he came. The boy's eyes widened as he saw that the whole hallway was filled with those creatures running from the opposite direction. He then spun back towads the other two. Better two than twenty.

Thinking quickly, Finn dropped down as he got close to the two, skidding in between their legs and taking off. Confused, the two just stood there and were trampled by the incoming creatures. The first monsters in line stumbled over the two, slowing down the rest of them and allowing the blond to gain ground.

"Ha! And that's how you do it!" Finn couldn't help but laugh as he looked back. He then stuck his tounge out and sped ahead and turned into the next hallway.

The human stopped abrubtly and gasped. In front of him were two large, crystal ice doors with large rubies on both of them. Finn's face lit up. This had to be the way out!

Finn couldn't have been more wrong.

Pushing through the doors, the boy scrambled into the middle of a large, elegant room lined with those snow creatures. Finn went to run back the way he came, but the creatures that were following him had gotten over their traffic jam and looked pretty pissed.

Finn started to back up. His adrenaline was dimming down and he was beginning to feel tired and sore. He couldn't possibly defeat them all. But he couldn't let them know that.

_Oh glob,_ Finn gulped.

Putting on his most determind face, he growled, "I'll take you all on!"

"Well, well, well, you're quite the hero, aren't you?"

Finn spun toward the front to the room. How he had manage to miss the sight in front of him, he had no idea. A large throne made of ice and the prettiest gems the boy had ever seen stood there, with a woman on top. It was weird, she looked old, yet she didn't. She had pale blue skin, long and fluffy white hair and red eyes the color of the rubies that surrounded her. She wore a poofy dark blue dress and a gimmering crown on top of her head. She was beautiful, all except for her eyebrows.

A penguin with a pink bow on its head sat on the arm of her throne and she stroked it lovingly. The woman than made a kissy face at the bird. "It looks like our guest has finally awaken. Isn't that right, *Guntina?"

"Wank," the penguin replied.

The woman than looked at Finn. "He's our special guest."

"Ice Queen," Finn frowned, glaring at the woman.

"That is correct, Finn the human. I am the Ice Queen," the woman stood up and began slowly walking down the stair case that led down from her throne to the floor. Her hair and dress cascaded behind her in an elegant manner. A large smile spread across her face, revealing pointed teeth. "I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. At first, I thought you were Fionna, but I knew you couldn't be here when I saw you two together. And so I thought, 'She's always taking my prince charmings, why shouldn't I take hers?'"

Finn's brain practically clicked when he realized what she was inferring. "What? No! We don't like each other like that! She's like, my bro! She's practically my sister!"

"Just because you guys don't love each other in a romantic way doesn't mean it won't hurt her in the end," the Ice Queen reached the bottom of the steps. Her heels clicked steadily on the ground as she made her way to Finn. "This will benefit me in more ways than that, also. For too long, I have been chasing after worthless princes. Sure, it was fun while it lasted, but I have grown tired of that silly game. So, I decided to go after you. Finn, the most noble hero of them all. And, what's this? He's single? His princess doesn't love him back? Poor, poor Finn. Fighting for a lost cause, for a Bubblegum princess who will see you as nothing more than a friend-"

"Shut up!" Finn interupted. "You don't know anything."

"I know _everything._ Poor Finn, let me mend that broken heart."

As the Ice Queen got closer, Finn began to back up. This woman, she was too... desperate, evil, _smart. _She looked like a woman with a plan that would not fail, unlike the Ice King. It made Finn uneasy.

Ice Queen frowned as she saw Finn move. "Halt!" she hissed as she shot an ice beam at Finn's feet, keeping him from moving any farther.

The human let out a cry as he tried to move his now frozen feet. This was getting worse by the second.

Ice Queen approached the younger boy. "Rumor has it that you're also the **king of Goblins?" The woman touched the human's face and lightly brushed her fingers on the blonde hair that peeped out of his hat. "A brave hero that's also technically royalty. What a package deal..."

Finn swatted the Ice Queen's hands away. "Hands off, lady!"

Enranged by his actions, the blue woman smacked the boy, leaving claw marks on his face from her sharp nails. "How dare you? You _will_ respect your soon-to-be wife!"

Finn had to admit, his face stung. But the boy refused to show it as he looked the woman in the eye. "Woman, I am _not _marrying _you._"

"Is that what you think?" An eerie smile placed itself on the woman's face as she motioned for one of her guards to come over. Finn glanced at the monster out of the corner of his eye and saw that is was carrying a crown similar to the one Ice King had.

"Oh crud," Finn hissed as he saw what was coming next. An image of a crazy blue old man looking for his lost princess flashed through the human's mind as he stared wearily at the crown.

"You see this?" the blue woman smiled as she picked up the shiny gold crown. "This shall be yours. I enchanted it with magic. Once it is upon your head, it will make you fall deeply in love with me. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"I'm not wearing that!" Finn struggled as the guard grabbed for him. He punched it, then growled as pain shot throught his knuckle. No, punching an ice creature was not the greatest idea. The monster grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Sweeping off the blonde's hat, Ice Queen let out an amused cackle as he she began to bring the golden crown upon the boy's head.

Finn closed his eyes as he awaited the insanity the crown brought to over take him.

It never came.

Just as the crown was about to touch his head, a loud hiss exploded throughout the corridor.

No sooner than it was heard, a white and tan colored cat, twenty times bigger than a normal cat, exploded through the wall.

The tremble the explosion caused made the ice queen drop the crown on the floor and Finn looked up to see Cake the cat, standing there with a fierce expression on her face.

"Ice Queen!" a furious blonde girl riding on Cake growled. "You're dead now!"

Relief flooded over Finn as he saw his friend-slash-sister, Fionna and her green vampire friend, Marshall Lee floating behind her. The vampire sped to the middle of the room.

"Fio," the immortal hissed. "Ice Queen is yours. The monster things? Those are mine. Finn, hold tight!"

The vampire then let out a loud shout as he began shape shifting into a large, black ***dragon.

The human boy stared in awe as the now-dragon-Marshall let out a roar and began blowing fire at the ice creature, melting them few by few, including the one holding Finn.

Meanwhile, Fionna had jumped off of Cake (who began stepping on the guards) and was now charging the Ice Queen, sword in hand.

"You annoying little _tomboy_!" Ice Queen screeched. She began firing ice crystals at Fionna, who easily avoided them. The human girl than kicked off the ground and jumped at Ice Queen, slashing her sword down. Ice Queen managed to step out of the way just in time, but the sword caught her dress, ripping it.

The blue woman spat with rage, "I'll destroy you!" She then shot her ice beam at Fionna, who rolled out of the way. The ice beam caught the middle of her sword though, freezing it to the ground. The blonde girl tugged at it and frowned when she was unable to pull it out. The girl was then forced to leave it as the Ice Queen shot more beams at her. The blonde backflipped out of the way, then sped at the icey woman, throwing a series of fast punches, which the woman somehow managed to block.

The girl went to kick the Ice Queen in the face and was shocked when the woman grabbed her ankle, throwing her towards Finn. Fionna let out a cry as she smacked into her counter part, knocking them both down.

"You always ruin my plans!" the Ice Queen hissed as her hands grew colder with icey hatred and shimmered with power. She began walking towards them. "You always take my husbands-to-be away from me. Finn will be mine!"

"Fi," Finn whispered. The blonde girl looked at him and saw that he was looking at the crown. Getting what he was saying, the blonde girl dived for the crown and stood up in a fighting stance, holding the shiny object.

"Sorry, Ice Queen, but Finn is interested in a different type of royalty. And that royalty is not a crazy old bat like you!" Fionna threw the crown. It zipped through the air and hit the Ice Queen in the face, right between they eyes, creating a nice mark. The hard metal knocked her out instantly and she fell forward, smacking her face onto the hard, icey floor.

"Not bad, Fi," the girl turned to see a smirking vampire, with her cat walking beside him, float over. "but what is it you were saying about Finn liking royalty that was probably implied to mean me?"

Finn, who was still sitting on the ground, looked up at the vampire. "How do you know she wasn't talking about the candy prince?"

"Ha ha, watch it blondie," Marshall floated to the ground and knelt next to the boy. His eyes scanned over the younger boy's frame. He let out a low whistle. "Dang, mercy was definitely not show at all." He placed a cold hand on Finn's face. The boy practically melted into his touch. Or it could've been the fact that he was exhausted.

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

"We should probably get you back to the Candy Kingdom to have you looked at. Your dog is probably worried about you."

A concerned expression crossed the boy's face. "Is Jake okay?"

"Jake will be fine, " Fionna told him. "We found him unconscious near the forest. He was pretty beat up. He told us what happened and we came to find you. Sorry we took so long."

"How long have I been missing?" Finn looked at Marshall.

"A week," Marshall frowned. "You gave us quite a scare." The green immortal leaned towards the boys feet and let out a puff of air, which also included fire in it. Finn's feet thawed out and the vampire picked up the already shivering boy, bridal style.

"That dragon act was pretty cool, bro," the human boy muttered.

"Yeah, well, every princess needs their own dragon gaurding them, the way I see it."

"What? I'm not a princess!"

"Might as well be. You played the damsel in distress part nicely."

"Then that would make Fionna the knight in shining armor and Cake the noble steed."

"Fine, but I get to kiss you."

"Oh, whatever, ya jerk."

The vampire let out a chuckle as he lightly placed his lips on Finn's, to which the blonde kissed back. Marshall slwoly pulled away. "Just... don't ever disappear again."

"No promises."

"Oh, will you two stop flirting? It's ridiculous," Cake rolled her eyes as she grew to a size where she could comfortably hold Fionna on her back.

"Hush, Cake," Fio laughed as she broke her sword out of the ice and grabbed Finn's hat, stuffing them both in her backpack. She then climbed aboard Cake. "They're kind of cute. Like an old married couple."

Finn blushed. "Sh-shut up, Fio."

Marshall smirked as he floated up next to Fionna. "Time to go home, kiddies."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***I kind of just figured Gunter's female name would be Guntina.**

****This was also told to me. I cannot recall if it's true, though...**

***** Uhhh, I'm not sure if Marshall can do exactly that. But for the sake of the story, we're gonna say he can.**

**Reviews, kiddies. I kind of live off of them. C:**


End file.
